


Sweet Heat

by Andromache_42



Series: My SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Ruby, Cunnilingus, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!Anna Milton, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromache_42/pseuds/Andromache_42
Summary: Her dorm is clear across campus from the library, so Ruby is deeply lost in thought by the time she’s unlocking her door. That is the only explanation for why she didn’t smell it all the way down the hallway.Anna is in heat.Anna and Ruby have been roommates since Freshmen year, and Anna always trusts her beta roommate to help her through her heats. This time is no exception.Written for SPN ABO Bingo. Square filled: "Annaby"





	Sweet Heat

**Author's Note:**

> *waves* Hi! Welcome to my first femslash fic (and it somehow ended up completely porn . . .). It's not a pairing I've done before, and I'm not sure if I'll do it again, but this felt like a nice stretch for a bingo square! I hope you like it :-)  
> Written to fill my "Annaby" square on my bingo card.

“So, same time next week?”

Ruby nods, tucking her dark hair behind her ear and hitching her backpack up onto her shoulders. “Sounds good. Thanks, Sam.”

Sam ducks his head and smiles one of his easy grins. Ruby can’t help but return it, looking up (way, _way_ up) at him through her eyelashes. That move never fails to make Sam blush, his hair falling into his face as he turns away.

Ruby watches him walk off toward the quad with a sigh. Sam’s hot—like _really_ hot—but he’s an alpha. There’s no way he’d ever really be interested in a beta like her. Smart, good-looking, considerate male alphas like Sam have their pick of anyone on campus. Alphas like Sam find beautiful, willing omegas to mate and to breed, sweet-smelling arm candy to show off at company functions and family dinners. Betas like Ruby are good for a fuck, but never good enough to bring home to mommy. So, she mostly stays clear of alphas. Especially good ones, like Sam.

Her dorm is clear across campus from the library, so Ruby is deeply lost in thought by the time she’s unlocking her door. That is the only explanation for why she didn’t smell it all the way down the hallway.

“Thank _god_ , _Rubyyyy_.”

Roses and verbena, laden heavy with omega musk, slam into Ruby’s senses almost hard enough to knock her off her feet. Dazed, it takes her a moment to realize what’s happening, but once her brain kicks into gear Ruby slams the door closed and chucks her backpack into a corner.

“Oh, Anna, baby, I’m sorry.”

Ruby’s roommate, Anna, is an omega. And Anna is in _heat_.

“Ungh, Ruby, so glad you’re home . . .”

From the smell of it, Anna’s been in heat for hours; it probably started just after Ruby left for class that morning. Ruby’s mouth is watering, eyes stinging from the intensity of Anna’s pheromones. She pulls her hair back into a loose bun while looking Anna over, a tight, hot desire pooling between her legs.

Anna’s sprawled on Ruby’s bed, face pressed into the pillows, naked and writhing. Her alabaster skin is stained with a rosy pink blush, the increased bloodflow of her heat combined with arousal flushing her skin. Her long red hair is down and loose, tendrils plastered to her forehead with sweat while glassy cobalt eyes stare out at Ruby between the locks. Her fever must be high, which makes sense if she’s been in heat since this morning . . .

“Baby, why didn’t you say something?” Ruby coos, shucking her own t-shirt and jeans, nearly tripping over them in her rush to get to Anna’s side. Anna groans, pushing her face into the pillows hard, rubbing her own scent into them. A thrill runs through Ruby, watching Anna take long pulls of their combined scents. The smell of slick intensifies as more pulses from Anna’s neglected channel, already drenched, open and waiting.

“You h-had class,” Anna gasps, arching her back, digging her long, delicate fingers into the sheets. “Didn’t wan-want to-to-to-oh _god_ , Ruby, _please_!”

Ruby shivers, finally reaching out and running a hand down Anna’s sweaty back. Anna keens and arches more, pressing her ass up as far as she can, presenting as only omegas instinctively do, hoping to guide Ruby’s hand to her swollen, aching pussy.

Ruby knows she really isn’t what Anna needs, but she’s been helping her roommate through her heats since they were Freshmen. For a moment, the image of Sam Winchester flickers into Ruby’s thoughts, and, yeah, an omega like Anna probably deserves an alpha like Sam.

But for now, she has Ruby.

“Shouldn’t wait for me,” Ruby breathes, moving behind Anna on the bed. Anna’s vulva is puffy, radiating heat, and Ruby watches another gush of slick from her channel. Everything is soaked, from Anna’s pert little asshole to her plump pink lips, slick streaming down her thighs and starting to pool on the bed. Ruby aches between her own legs, so wet in response that she can feel the glide of her own pussy lips against her clit. Carefully, gently, Ruby reaches out and slides her index finger up one side of Anna’s snatch, swirls around her asshole, and then runs it down the other. Anna cries out, pushing back to get more contact, but Ruby holds her steady by the hip with her free hand.

“Shh, little omega, I’ll take care of you.”

Anna’s scent is overwhelming, and she’s been waiting, so instead of teasing, as Ruby usually would do, she leans forward and licks a long stripe from Anna’s clit to her ass.

“Oh! _OH_ yes, _please_ Ruby, need you, need your mouth on me, Ruby, please, please, please—”

Anna tastes as good as she smells, and Ruby dives back in quickly, parting Anna’s lips to reveal more of her swollen clit before sucking it into her mouth in one quick, hard motion.

“ _Fuck_! Yes, right there, oh, Ruby, _yes_ \--!”

Ruby flicks her tongue over the sensitive nub, fast and hard, then slow, swirling, alternating between hard sucks and gentle rolling swallows. Anna squeals and pants, pressing back against Ruby’s face as Ruby lavishes attention on Anna’s over-sensitive button. Slick leaks out everywhere, dripping onto Ruby’s cheeks, running down her hands, and Ruby’s in heaven.

She can tell when Anna’s close, because she starts rocking rhythmically, and that’s when Ruby really lays into her, nipping gently between flicks and licks, running her closed teeth across her clit, until finally Anna goes tense.

“Oh yes, oh yes, oh fuck, ye—shit! Oh, _Ruby_!” Anna wails, coming hard, slamming her hand into the wall in front of her. Ruby soothes her abused nub with long, luxurious licks, edging her gently down from her orgasm as Anna pants and moans beneath her.

Anna’s first orgasm during their shared heats is always long, and it takes nearly three minutes for the aftershocks to finally abate. Anna slumps down, boneless, as Ruby pulls back and helps lower her to the bed.

“Good, baby?” Ruby asks, wiping her face off with her hand before moving up the bed. Anna nods, eyes half closed, hair still stuck onto her face with sweat. Ruby chuckles.

“You look so good like this,” she murmurs, tracing her fingers up Anna’s sides as she moves to lay beside her on the bed. Anna scoots over, just barely cognizant enough to make room. Ruby slides her arm around Anna’s waist, pulling her in to press their bodies together from their hips to their shoulders. Ruby strokes the hair out of Anna’s face, and Anna hums contentedly, practically purring as she presses her face into Ruby’s scent gland.

At least, where she would have a scent gland if she were an alpha. Or an omega. Anything but a useless beta, really.

Anna presses tiny, feather-light kisses onto Ruby’s collarbone. “Come back to me,” Anna whispers, pulling Ruby out of her thoughts. Ruby strokes Anna’s hair and kissed the top of her head.

“I’m right here, gorgeous,” Ruby says. Anna stretches, tucking a leg between Ruby’s, smearing through the wetness that crept down her legs while she was eating Anna out. Anna looks up at Ruby, blue eyes much clearer than they were earlier.

“Did you come?” Anna asks. Ruby shakes her head and a pout forms between Anna’s eyebrows. “I’m better now. Let me—”

“I’m good, sweetie,” Ruby says, tilting Anna’s chin up to kiss her, slow and deep. Anna moans into the kiss, chasing the taste of herself on Ruby’s tongue. Ruby laughs again. “Ready for another round?”

Anna shakes her head. “Only if you come,” she clarifies. Ruby sighs. “No, you have to. You know I don’t like it when you’re not—”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Ruby reiterates. “Besides, that’s not what you need.”

Anna looks puzzled, then seems to realize what Ruby’s talking about. “I don’t _need_ a knot,” Anna says emphatically. “I _want_ you.”

Ruby dismisses it, pulling away from Anna to reach for the toy box under her bed. Despite Anna’s protests, Ruby rolls off the bed and digs out the simple harness and the vibrating, knotting dildo they keep for Anna’s heats. After several years of knotting Anna, Ruby’s gotten quick at donning and adjusting the harness, and she’s back on the bed with Anna before the omega gets a chance to really protest.

“Don’t tell me you don’t want this,” Ruby says, pressing Anna onto her back and running her tongue down her creamy throat. Anna whines as Ruby suckles at her scent gland. When the scent of fresh slick hits the air, Ruby kisses her way down Anna’s sternum to her perfect, handful-sized tits. They’re actually almost two handfuls each right now, swollen from Anna’s heat hormones, and Anna moans like a cheap whore when Ruby closes her mouth around one of her perky, rosy nipples. Ruby sucks hard, flicking it with her tongue, while she circles the other with her fingers, pinching and rolling it to rock-hard stiffness. When she’s left the first one bruised and aching, she moves to the other one, swapping out mouth for hand on each tit. Anna arches her back, gasping, hands clutching at Ruby’s head, fingers tangling in her hair as new waves of slick gush out between her legs. Ruby can’t help but reach her hand between her own pussy lips to rub at her clit around the vibrating end of the double dildo in the harness.

“Are you sure you don’t need a knot, pretty little omega?” Ruby asks, rocking back onto her heels  and pressing Anna’s legs apart. They part for her like butter, revealing Anna’s hot, wet center, sloppy with hours’ worth of slick and her last orgasm. “Your hole is so open, so puffy and willing,” Ruby intones, running her hands up and down the inside of Anna’s thighs. “God, it’s just _waiting_ , _begging_ for my knot. Do you want my knot, baby?”

Anna nods, her hands massaging her own breasts, rolling her sensitive nipples in her palms. Ruby touches Anna’s cunt gently, pulling her lips apart with her thumbs. Anna groans, biting her bottom lip. Ruby slides her thumbs back and forth through the silky folds, then presses both of them into Anna’s hole at once.

“You’re so open,” she says, fucking Anna with her thumbs as the omega writhes beneath her. “Look at this slutty hole, just begging to be fucked. Bet you could take four fingers, baby. Wanna try?” Anna shakes her head, sweat starting to bead on her forehead again. Ruby smiles. “What do you want?”

“Mmmph,” Anna moans as Ruby flicks her clit.

“What was that?” Ruby asks, rubbing circles around the swollen nub. Anna gasps, swallowing hard.

“Y-you,” Anna manages. “F-fuck me.”

So Ruby does, sliding the thick alpha-replica knotting dildo into Anna’s channel in one slow slide. Anna groans the whole time, grunting as Ruby bottoms out and punctuates it with a sharp thrust.

“You feel good, baby,” Ruby says, leaning down over Anna to kiss her. It’s deep and filthy, Ruby grinding their pubic bones together. While Anna’s distracted, Ruby reaches for the dildo’s remote control, moving it from the bedside drawer to the top of the end table.

Carefully, Ruby starts thrusting, and together she and Anna moan. Ruby’s end of the strap-on is curved, pressing against her g-spot as she fucks Anna with the longer, knotting end. Anna grips Ruby’s biceps, holding on for dear life as Ruby moves to find the perfect angle.

“Oh, shit!” Anna pants. “There, oh fuck.”

Ruby obliges, fucking Anna hard, rubbing against Anna’s g-spot with every thrust. Anna’s cheeks are bright pink, her breath coming in wheezes. She’s not going to last long, Ruby can tell.

“Just like that?” Ruby gasps out, “right there? You like how I fuck you, baby? You’re perfect, that perfect pussy, all mine.” “Yours,” Anna sighs, knuckles running along the sides of Ruby’s much more prominent breasts. Ruby sucks in a breath as Anna teases her big, brown nipples. It’s always kind of turned Ruby on, how much bigger she is than Anna, how much darker. Her areolas are large, and her nipples are pretty much always perky. Now, though, Anna manages to pull one of them into her mouth, sucking it in sharply. Ruby gasps, reaching for the remote.

“Gonna knot you,” she hisses, pressing the first button. The vibrator hums to life, and Ruby’s arms nearly give out. Now, it’s vibrating in her pussy, strong enough that she can feel it in her clit from the inside. Anna makes a noise, too, feeling those vibrations against her own clit. Ruby moves a hand down and starts to rub her hard as she tries to keep their rhythm.

“Knot me, please!” Anna begs, and Ruby presses the second button on the remote. Anna gasps as the knot at the base of the dildo starts to inflate, just catching on her sensitive entrance and filling her up further.

“Gonna fill you,” Ruby groans, pulling back so she can slam into Anna hard. Anna’s small tits are bouncing as she reaches over her head to brace herself against the wall, jostling with every thrust. Ruby bites her lip, wishing she could take a picture of Anna like this. Anna’s starting to sob, her body opening up even more to take an alpha’s knot. Ruby pushes the third button on the remote.

“Oh, _FUUUUUUCK_!” Anna wails, pushing hard against Ruby as the knot inflates further. The vibration turns up another notch, and Ruby isn’t going to last with the buzzing directly against her g-spot. She’s gotta make Anna come, and quick, before it’s too much.

“Ready, baby?” she asks, but doesn’t wait for a reply before she hits the last button, sending the vibrations soaring and popping the dildo’s air-filled knot, which Ruby forces into Anna’s narrow channel, locking them together. “Got you on my knot,” Ruby says, leaning forward to whisper dirty in Anna’s ear. “Come for me, omega. Come on my knot.”

Tension builds in Ruby’s gut as she grinds herself against Anna’s cunt, pressing the knot against all of Anna’s walls, jamming it into her g-spot. Ruby presses down hard on Anna’s lower belly, right above the soft thatch of bright red hair, as she grinds harder and harder, imagining she can feel the long, thick dildo inside her. Anna’s gasping as Ruby grinds on her clit, knot pressing insistently at her g-spot, and Ruby really, really needs her to come before there’s too much overstimulation and she has to turn the vibration off.

“C’mon, you little slut,” Ruby hisses. “Fuckin’ come on my knot while I pump you full. Gonna breed you, baby.”

A shiver runs through Ruby as she holds back from her own orgasm, but finally Anna comes, long and loud, liquid bursting out from behind the fake knot. Ruby comes from her toes, waves of pleasure washing over her as she convulses around the toy inside her.

“Shit, Anna, _god,_ ” Ruby pants, collapsing on top of Anna, who is still twitching with aftershocks. They both try to breathe through it, but the vibrator is quickly becoming a problem. Ruby moves to reach for the remote, but Anna wraps her arms around her, pulling her back close.

“Anna, sweetie, I gotta—”

Then Anna kisses her, gripping Ruby’s hair, loose from its bun, and grinds their hips together. Ruby cries out against Anna’s mouth, pain jolting through her.

“Seriously, Anna, gotta stop—”

But Anna flips them, suddenly on top, grinding her hips down onto the knot, sending shock waves through Ruby.

“Love it when you knot me,” Anna breathes, eyes intense. “So full of you, wanna come over and over like this.”

“Anna—” Ruby gasps. “Can’t—”

“So deep, so full, god, wish you could feel this. Should knot you some time, make you feel how good I do.”

Ruby shudders. They’ve never done that, never had sex outside of Anna’s heats when Anna’s the one that needs the knot. The vibrator pulses against Ruby’s g-spot, Anna’s hair tumbles down around them both, Anna thrusting hard against the thick strap-on linking them together, then suddenly—

“ _Anna_!” Ruby cries, her second orgasm rushing through her like a freight train. Anna moans and shudders above her, closing her eyes and ducking her chin, clear signs of her third orgasm in the mere hour since Ruby came home. Anna’s usually good for several orgasms in a row during her heat, but since Ruby needs more recovery time, this is definitely the fastest she’s had them in succession.

“Okay, seriously, Anna,” Ruby pants, squirming. “Gotta turn the fucking thing off now.”

Anna reaches for the remote next to Ruby’s head and turns off the vibrator. Ruby sighs in relief, flooded with pleasure as her body relaxes. Anna giggles, dropping the remote onto the bedside table, then pillowing herself on Ruby’s chest. Ruby takes a deep breath, drawing in her scent.

“So, how long do you want to be knotted? I do have shit to do tonight, you know.”

Ruby can practically hear Anna roll her eyes. “Half an hour, maybe? I don’t think this heat’s going to be too bad.”

Despite herself, Ruby feels a little tremor of disappointment. “I, uh, had tutoring today. Sam Winchester. He’s pretty cute. Y’know, for an alpha.”

Anna looks up at her, a shrewd look on her face. “Are you going to ask him out?” Ruby scoffs.

“What, him? Fuck, no. I was just saying, if you want an alpha, a real knot, for, uh, this . . .”

Anna cuts her off with a kiss, sweet and chaste. “Why would I need an alpha when I’ve got you?” she says shyly. Ruby pushes Anna’s head back down to hide her blush.

“Fuck if I know,” Ruby whispers, hoping that Anna’s dropped off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments warm my heart :-) If you guys want to keep up with my bingo fills, subscribe to my ABO Bingo series! For other updates, you can subscribe to me in my profile, or follow me on tumblr at andromachewritesstuff!


End file.
